


Häiriö

by mopsi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopsi/pseuds/mopsi





	Häiriö

Oli kelvoton ilma: Lontoolle harvinainen lumi sekoittui veteen, ja isot, rähmäiset hiutaleet kasautuivat ikkunalaudalle, portaisiin ja kaduille. Sherlock ei pystynyt keskittymään. Johnin hiuksissa oli lumihiutaleita, hänen ripsissään oli hiutaleita. Sherlock lojui sohvalla kopsutellen viulun jousta levottomasti polveaan vasten.

Johnin vaaleat silmäripset, joita hän räpytteli avuttoman näköisesti tullessaan sisään, eivät olleet johtolanka. Jos kadut olivatkin loskaiset, tapaus oli vieläkin suttuisempi. Barokkikuvioituun tapettiin oli teipinpätkillä kiinnitetty valokuvia, karttoja, yksittäisiä sanoja paperilapuille raapustettuina.

Sherlock oli ajanut Johnin pois huoneesta, joten nyt mies oli ilmeisesti omassa kolossaan lukemassa sähköpostia tai kirjoittamassa blogia. Sherlock nousi sohvalta, ensin istuma-asentoon, laski kyynärpäänsä polvilleen, antoi sormenpäidensä painua yhteen, kasvojen alas kohti käsiään.

Sherlock liikahti konettaan kohti, mutta katui välittömästi, kun sai mielikuvan jostakin Johnin pornosta, jossa tummasilmäinen kiharapäinen tyttö katseli miestä jolta hän otti suihin. Mielikuvassa mies huohotti. Voihkaisi purkautuessaan.

Pahuksen John ja hänen ennalta-arvattava salasanansa…

JOHTOLANGAT. Metroasemat King’s Crossin läheisyydessä. Johnin farkkujen kiinteä takamus.

Sherlock marssi asuntonsa läpi ja repäisi Johnin huoneen oven auki.

"Sherlock!" John huudahti. "Palaako talo?" Sherlockin otsan syvistä rypyistä hän arveli, että kyse oli sittenkin jostakin henkilökohtaisemmasta kuin Ms. Hudsonin ja heidän omaisuudestaan: "Tarvitsetko teelle keittäjän?"

"John. Minua panettaa helvetisti."

Johnin koko olemus änkytti. “Mitä vittua, Sherlock?”

"On välttämätöntä, että annat minulle. Asia on kiireinen. Pakko selvittää tämä tapaus."

John nousi puolilttain. “Nyt kun painut ulos, mielipuoli, vielä ehdit. Minä en ole homoseksuaali.” Hänen elekielensä oli sikäli päällekäyvää, että Sherlock katsoi parhaaksi kääntyä ovea kohti ja häipyä. Hän oli pääsemässä kynnyksestä, kun lääkintämies kahmaisi hänet kiinni takaapäin.

John sai Sherlockia kiinni reidestä ja rintakehästä; hänen kätensä liukuivat nopeina ja päättäväisinä pitkin Sherlockia. Ylempänä oleva käsi painoi häntä nyt solisluusta, ja hänen niskansa painui alas odottaviin huuliin. John suuteli Sherlockin niskaa ja kaulaa raivokkaasti.

Sherlock kääntyi, ja he kaatuivat sängylle suudellen. John oli sikäli litistyksissä, ettei pysynyt kontrollissa riisuuntumisestaan, mutta Sherlock viimeisteli työn vetämällä hänen housunsa alas sääriin. Itse hän yksinkertaisesti veti vetoketjunsa alas.

Sherlock tarttui Johnin polvitaipeisiin ja painui rohkealla työnnöllä tämän reisien väliin. Johnin parkaisu oli jostain sydäntä raastavan ja huvittavan välimaastosta, kun hankaus kiveksiä ja penistä vastaan teki puolittaisesta erektiosta täyden. Sherlockin mieli oli äkkiä aivan kirkas. Hänen liikkeensä olivat harkitsevia ja lujia kuin todistaja-aitiossa. John voihki niiden tahtiin uudelleen.

Kun hän sai puhekykynsä takaisin hän takelteli Sherlockille: "Tääkin on oikein hyvä. Ei siinä mitään. Mutta jos haluat ottaa perseeni... niin sekin käy. Oon yllättävän... valmistautunut." John katseli, miten Sherlockin silmät välähtivät tutulla tavalla, kun tiedot hänen päässään asettuivat uuteen järjestykseen. John halusi suudella häntä, imeä ja purra sinelmille marmorisen ihon.

Sherlock liikahti, Johnin polvet yhä nipussa käsissään, ja ojensi toisen kätensä lipaston ylintä laatikkoa kohti. Hän osoitti yllättävää notkeutta. Hän siirsi sivuun Johnin kalsareita ja nosti niiden alta esiin putkilon anaaliliukastetta. "Miten..." John sai vain sanotuksi. Tällä kertaa hänen palkintonaan oli besserwisserin katse, joka oli himosta hiukan lientynyt. 

Selitys tuli samaan aikaan sormien kanssa, jotka avasivat Johnin hellästi, hiukan kömpelösti, mutta ei siksi yhtään vähemmän tehokkaasti. 

Sherlock otti Johnin, riisumatta vaatteitaan, laskematta edes housujaan. Hän kumartui Johnin ylle polvillaan ja katseli tätä rakastellessaan tätä. John kuunteli kivun ja mielihyvän pakotusta ruumiissaan ja mietti, mitä Sherlock näki. He olivat hiljaa nyt; hengitykset olivat raskaat mutta niiden tahti tasainen. Johnin sängyn liitokset hankasivat toisiaan vasten, niin vähän, että sitä saattoi tuskin sanoa natinaksi. Vanhan asunnon tuoksuun sekoittui heidän hikiensä tuoksu.

Sitten se oli ohitse. Sherlock purkautui vavahtaen. Hänen voihkaisunsa oli niin matala, että se vaimeni narinaksi. Sekunnit kestivät iäisyyden, kun hän vetäytyi ulos. "Oh, huomattavasti parempi", hän sanoi keskustelusävyyn, ja he molemmat nauroivat, kuin jonkin shokeeraavan keikan jälkeen. "Pärjäätkö tuon... tuon kanssa?" Sherlock kysyi, osoittaen Johnin erektiota epämääräisellä eleellä. "Enköhän", kuului vastaus. 

John vilkaisi koneen kelloa ja mietti heidän käyttämäänsä viittätoista minuuttia. Hän mietti Sherlockin ääntä tämän analysoidessa Johnin koulutusta ja huoneen pohjakaavaa samalla, kun Sherlockin sormet viattomasti pyyhkivät hänen G-pistettään, ja ajatteli, että se oli kuuminta, mitä hänelle oli ikinä tapahtunut. Hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen vetää käteen. Hän mietti, suostuisiko Mollyn tuttava Chantal vielä tapaamaan, jos hän lähettäisi tälle kukkia. 

Olohuoneessa Sherlock oli syvällä mielen temppelissä.


End file.
